I loved her first
by HOGWARTS HOUSE
Summary: Ron watches it right in front of his eyes
1. Chapter 1

Look at the two of you dancing that wayLost in the moment and each others faceSo much in love your alone in this placeLike there's nobody else in the world

The Malfoy manor ballroom was packed full. Weasley's and Potter's along with other war veterans and their children. Ron saw his little Rose dancing with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Look at them 'Mione. Their just whirling and laughing. It's like there is no one else here with them."

"Who Ron?" asked his wife. She looked where he was looking and saw their daughter, Rose dancing in Scorpius Malfoy's arms with a smile on her face.

I was enough for her not long agoI was her number oneShe told me soAnd she still means the world to meJust so you knowSo be careful when you hold my girl

"I remember when she just started Hogwarts. Don't you Harry? Remember she told me I was her number one. She's my little girl. She's my world along with her mom and brother. Oh he should be careful dancing with her like that. Harry remember when she would always throw up when we whirled and twirled her like that."

Time changes everythingLife must go onAnd I'm not gonna stand in your way

Ron watched as his little Rose danced in Malfoy's son's arms and remembered. He could recall the feud that had gone on for years. Time had changed everything. Here they were both family's in the same place with no fights breaking out.

"Looks like were going to be family soon Weasley if my son has anything to say about it." Draco Malfoy said.

He had been watching his son dancing with Weasley's daughter and saw the looks in both of their eyes.

"I'm not going to stand in his way."

But I loved her first and I held her firstAnd a place in my heart will always be hersFrom the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a father runs deepAnd I prayed that she'd find you somedayBut it still hard to give her awayI loved her first

"I loved her first Malfoy. I remember the day when the doctor put her in my arms. I remember the first day of school. She'll always have a piece of my heart. She first smiled at me when she was a year old. I prayed she would find someone like I found her mother someday. But it is still so hard to give her away to someone. How about you?"

How could that beautiful women with youBe the same freckle face kid that I knewThe one that I read all those fairy tales toAnd tucked into bed all those nightsAnd I knew the first time I saw you with herIt was only a matter of time

Ron looked at his Rose and saw the differences. The woman on the dance floor was so beautiful. He remembered the freckled face kid he read fairy tales to. Muggle and magical ones. He remembered how she would throw fits if he didn't tuck her in at the same time at night. He remembered the first time he saw her with Scorpius at the end of first year. He knew it was only a matter of time before they got together.

But I loved her first and I held her firstAnd a place in my heart will always be hersFrom the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a father runs deepAnd I prayed that she'd find you somedayBut its still hard to give her awayI loved her first

"I remember when the mediwizard placed him in my arms. I wept. I couldn't help but smile back when he smiled at me. Someday I hoped he'd find true love and I knew it would be hard for the girl's father to give her away.

From the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a father runs deepSomeday you might know what I'm going throughWhen a miracle smiles up at youI loved her first

"I was there when 'Mione gave birth to her. I saw her take her first breath. When she smiled at me I smiled and wanted to throw a party. I knew the love of a father runs deep. Someday he might know what we're going through. When a miracle smiles up at them. Malfoy I loved her first."


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT SO HERE IS THE THING PEOPLE. I JUST GOT A LOT OF NEW STORIE AND UPDATES TYPED AND FINISHED SOME OF THEM. I WON'T ADD MORE WITH THE ONE'S THAT I'VE DECLARED FINISH BUT SOME OF THE ONE SHOTS I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER WITH A OTHER P.O.V. I'M GONNA POST A LOT OF STORIES THAT I HOPE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW FOR ME. I'LL ALWAYS TRY TO REVIEW ALL THE STORIES THAT I 'VE BEEN READING LATELY BECAUSE ALL THE WRITERS ON HERE ARE AMAZING. I HOPE SOME OF THEM UPDATE REAL SOON.

ON ANOTHER NOTE I NEED SOME CHALLENGES. MESSAGE ME COMMENT ME SOMETHING. JUST GIVE ME A CHALLENGE AND I'LL DEDICATE IT TO YOU. I MIGHT EVEN THROW IN AN O.C AND NAME THEM AFTER YOU. JUST PLEASE GIVE ME SOME CHALLENGES BECAUSE I HAVE GOT NO IDEAS RIGHT NOW.

LOTS OF LOVE LOTS OF PEACE.

A QUOTE THAT I LIKE: "WHEN YOU THINK YOU AIN'T GOT A CHANCE, GO DOWN FIGHTING YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY WIN!"

~~~~SEMPER FIDELIS~~~~

HOGWARTS HOUSE

ALRIGHT AND THE LAST THING I GOTTA SAY FOR NOW

STORY RECONDAMATIONS

~ LADY'S MAN~ A SIRIUS BLACK AND HARRY POTTER STORY. A LITTLE TIME TRAVELING AND ROMANCE.

~ERASTES~ A LUCUIS MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER STORY. A LITTLE CONTROL, A LOTTA LOVING AND LOVE.

~KITTY TROUBLES~ VOLDEMORT AND HARRY POTTER STORY IF I RECALL RIGHT. A COMEDY TO KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED.

THAT''S ALL FOLKS!


End file.
